


Until Next Time (itachi/shisui)

by opinionated_snail



Category: Naruto
Genre: (sasuke as one of the maids of honor XD), Itachi is gay, K bi, M/M, also he would be best boi hokage, and repesentation!, but STILL THEY OTP, he deserves love, him and his bf r goals, i think u get my jist tho r, ik there is a slight age difference, that's ab all i got to say, they need more time to shine, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opinionated_snail/pseuds/opinionated_snail
Summary: What happens in vol. 62 to Itachi after he dies.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 47





	Until Next Time (itachi/shisui)

Itachi felt his body disintegrate, his soul coming undone from the human world. 

_‘How odd. This feels lighter than the last time.’_

He watched his little brother as he floated away for a second time, into the afterlife. 

_‘No matter what happens now, you are in good hands, little brother’_

Yes, the hands of a person that would never give up on Sasuke. A better brother in a way Itachi never was. 

_‘I think you’ll find, little brother, that even_ _you_ _are not half as stubborn as Naruto.’_

“You’re back.”

Itachi relaxed at the sound of that voice as he entered what he thought of as the midworld. It was really just emptiness one went to before fully reaching the afterlife.

“Shisui.” He said.

“I was wondering how long it would take you.” Shisui hugged him from behind, nestling his chin in Itachi’s neck. “I was actually beginning to worry.”

“I’m sorry,” Itachi smirked. 

“Good, you should be.” He kissed his neck.

Itachi batted him away. 

“What?” He said, cheekily.

“I’m too tired for you’re antics.” Itachi smiled sweetly, peeling himself away from Shisui’s embrace.

Shisui blinked at him, lips forming a straight line.

“Why the long face?” He poked teasingly where Shisui’s dimples normally were. 

Shisui saw right through his facade, “Don’t smile at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Stop it.”

His face relaxed.

Shisui rested his forehead against Itachi’s, “You do seem tired.”

He sighed, “I am...So, tired.”

“What happened down there?”

“Kabuto,” He replied, “he summoned me in accordance with Madara.”

“Madara is back?”

Itachi nodded.

“And?”

“Sasuke and I defeated Kabuto.”

He looked visibly surprised.

“I explained everything to him, I told him I loved him...I even left him with someone that will make sure he goes back onto the path he’s meant to be on.”

 _‘I leave Sasuke to you’_

“So, what now?”

“I want to see it through.”

“We’re dead Itachi, there’s no way we can see it through.”

He still wanted to, he wanted to make sure that Sasuke would end right. That the world would end right.

_‘Madara is far more dangerous than any of them suspect’_

“Madara.” Itachi sighed, “I worry for him because of Madara.”

“If Madara’s back, Sasuke can’t be the only one battling him.”

“No, there is a war in the process to defeat him.”

“So, you worry for Sasuke in a different sense then.” 

Itachi nodded.

“But you said you left someone to make sure he travels the path he’s meant to.”

“Yes.”

“Then, what more can you do?”

Itachi pursed his lips.

Shisui chuckled, “You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders even long after you have left it.”

He smirked begrudgingly.

Shisui interwove his fingers with Itachi’s, “The world is a heavy burden.”

“Sometimes I forget that your wits match mine and can surpass them.”

“A good thing too, otherwise you’d be alone--and I can’t let that happen.”

He chuckled.

Shisui squeezed his hand, “Are you ready to rest?”

“Not...yet.” Itachi turned to the emptiness, imagining his little brother gazing as if at Itachi, but seeing only the cave ceiling. He’d looked so surprised when Itachi had said goodbye.

_‘You don’t ever have to forgive me...And no matter what you do from here on out know this...I will love you always’_

“Until next time, Sasuke.” He tapped the air.

Itachi squeezed Shisui’s hand and felt the same lightness from before come over him again, as their souls dispersed to the afterlife in peace.


End file.
